Dead and Gone (2)
An episode and the midseason finale of Season 11. Main Plot Bianca shows up at the dance. which neither Adam nor Katie are excited about. After an awkward dinner, Drew tries to make Bianca and Katie have a conversation, which falls flat. Katie and Drew dance while Adam and Bianca become friends again and start dancing together, making jokes. Vince shows up and is disposed of by Drew. In revenge, Vince fires to shots into the crowd. Drew runs to Katie to make sure she was all right, but Eli is the first to realize it was Adam that got shot. Due to Katie's medical expirience, she was able to slow down the bleeding while she, Drew, Eli, and Clare wait with Adam for the ambulance. Drew and Adam share an emotinal moment, then Drew promises to meet him at the hospital tells him their mother is on the way. Eli and Clare ride to the hospital with him. Drew and Katie leave to find Bianca, and find her waiting outside Vince's safehouse intending to shoot him with his gun when he came out. Drew convinces her to come back with them and tell the cops everything. Drew, Bianca, and Katie meet Adam at the hospital, and Drew promises to be a better brother to Adam, saying it was all his fault. Audra speaks up saying "Isn't it all her fault?" referring to Bianca. Drew explains that Bianca told the cops everything and will need a good lawyer. Audra agrees to help Bianca, saying they will talk. Subplot Jake is getting ready for prom when his dad, Glen, walks in. Glen asks about what would happen if he and Clare broke up while they were living together, and that he doesn't want either Jake nor Clare to get hurt. Jake seems to be thinking of their relationship. Later, Jake is at prom standing alone, and Clare eventually walks in. Clare says that they can make the relationship work because she thinks her mom is moving on too fast and that this whole marriage thing will blow over. Jake disagrees, saying that his dad is finally happy. Jake dumps her in favor of their parent's happiness. After the shooting Clare is seen at the hospital with Eli and Adam . Once Mrs. Torres arrives, Eli and Clare walk over to the side of the hall, Clare tells Eli that things got complicated between her and Jake because their parents are getting married. Eli tells Clare he's sorry to hear that they're broken up. At first Clare is skeptical of Eli's apology, but he is truly sincere in his apology. Clare says "Maybe it wasn't meant to be," and she and Eli smile at each other, hinting that a spark might be reigniting between the two. Third plot After talking to Holly J (via facetime) Riley attempts to talk to Zane who tells him he accepted Eastern's offer to attend and they agree to meet up for freshmen orientation. Holly J tells the gang that everything is perfect. Sav "remembers" he left the prom King and Queen crowns at Degrassi. He talks Winnie into taking him back to school. When they get there Sav turns on the lights he set up and turns on romantic music. After many kisses, they each get a text saying someone has been shot. Once they get back to the dance, Winnie leaves saying Sav was a mistake. The next day after Winnie gives Alli back her laptop, Sav says goodbye to Winnie who kisses him and tells him that in a different time and place they would've worked. Trivia *The title of this episode was named after the song "Dead and Gone" by T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake. *Aislinn Paul (Clare) stated before the episode aired, that this prom episode would be "more dramatic, definitely bigger and definitely very physical" than any other dance from the past. *This episode was the final appearance of Sav, Zane, Anya, and Riley as regulars, as they have graduated. *Whether it was planned or a coincidence, TeenNick aired Time Stands Still (2) on the day this episode aired. *This episode marked the third shooting in the series, and the fourth shooting in Degrassi history. *This episode marked the fourth prom episode in Degrassi. *Sav Bhandari was the last current senior to be seen on screen. *Vince was arrested in this episode. *This episode marked Adam Torres being wounded by a shooting. *This episode marked the end of Jake and Clare's relationship. *This episode marked the end of Bianca and Vince's relationship. *Sav was called weird two times in this episode. *Since Vince fired 2 shots, it is unknown if the other bullet hit someone else or not. Quotes *Clare: "Did it hurt getting shot?" Adam: "No, it felt like a warm hug on a cold day." Clare and Eli: (Laugh) *Bianca (mouthing to Drew): "Thank you." *Eli: "Well look on the brightside: Girls think scars are pretty cool, right?" Adam: "Yay, another thing to explain when I take my shirt off." Clare and Eli: (Laugh) *Bianca: "Hey thanks for all of this. For the first time in a while I actually feel safe." Drew: "Hey it's the least I could do." *Bianca (to Drew): "Oh my god. Vince." *Vince (To Drew): "You gonna'' stop ''me?" *Katie (to Drew): "There is no way in hell I am letting you out of my sight." *Eli (To Everyone at the table): "More Breead." Adam: "Don't all fill up on it. Awkward." *Bianca: "It's so messed up.. I sell drugs for him, be his little girlfriend or whatever... And if I try and run away he hurts the people I care about..." *Eli: (reading Jake's text to Clare): Off to the cabin until the wedding. See you there, Sis. (raises eyebows): 'Sis'?" *Sav:"I've got to say goodbye to...the school." Alli: "You are so weird." Featured Music *''"Can't Breathe" by Fefe Dobson - Heard during the prom's slow dance. *"Not In Love" by Crystal Castles ft. Robert Smith - Heard when Vince shows up. *"Always" by Neverending White Lights - Heard when everything is made right. *"Young Blood" ''by The Naked and Famous - Heard at the end of the episode and when Sav says goodbye to Degrassi. Gallery Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Biancaglare.jpg Drewkatie.jpg Gun.PNG Misfits.PNG Omghahhahaha.jpg Owenanya.jpg Phones.PNG Riley at prom possibly looking at Zane.png Soya.PNG Zaneprom.jpg Clare 1.jpg tumblr_lqvi1xhmD21qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqvi3kW1D11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqumbygvkM1qgzoke.jpg tumblr_lqumdkjObL1qgzoke.jpg Tumblr lqvn4rvzdd1qgs86ro1 500.jpg Photos-Videos of Degrassi.png 1128clare.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-31.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-20.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-11.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-26.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-27.jpg 0021.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-13.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-28.jpg Links *Download Dead and Gone (2) *Watch Dead And Gone (2) *Drew vs. Vince Fight Rehearsal Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Two-part episodes Category:Graduation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Gang Category:Now or Never Category:Gang violence Category:School Shooting Category:Guns Category:Domestic Violence Category:Hospitalized Category:School Dances Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Fights Category:Abuse Category:Arrested Category:Forced Relationship Category:Breakups